goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah West Kills Sue Bob Murphy And Gets Ungrounded
Sarah West Kills Sue Bob Murphy And Gets Ungrounded is a Ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 26th 2019 Cast * Sarah West-Kimberly * King Koopa, Hop Koopa and Brian the Headbanger-Brian * Chief Executive Officer of the Bossbot Headquarters and Ken the Emo-Dave * Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra * Ruth West-Julie * Eric the Punk-Eric * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Devil-Scary voice * Sue Bob's dad-Joey Plot This is the sequel to Sue Bob Murphy Pushes Salli the Popstar Off the Rooftop and Gets Sent to Bossbot Headquarters Transcript * (At the village, Sarah West, King Koopa and Hop Koopa had a plan) * Sarah West: I'm going to kill Sue Bob Murphy once again along because, I thought it was over back in March when she pushed Salli the Popstar off the rooftop with a twist. * King Koopa: I agree with you Sarah. * Hop: Hmm, I think that she is at the Bossbot Headquarters. * Sarah West: Come on everyone, let's go. * (At the Bossbot Headquarters) * Chief Executive Officer: Welcome Sarah West and the Koopalings, what can I do for you? * Sarah West: We are here to kill Sue Bob Murphy because she pushed Salli the Popstar off the rooftop. Also, back to March, The entire Lawson Gang and Phineas T. Ratchet all deserve to be dead for destroying Melbourne Australia killing 9 million lives. Because she crossed the line. * Chief Executive Officer: Really. How did this about? * Sarah West: Long story, but have a machine gun to take care of it. * Chief Executive Officer: OK, despite security reasons, you may pass. * (Inside the cell, Sue Bob Murphy was upset) * Sue Bob: Gee, it's been two days living here since I pushed Salli the Popstar off the rooftop and the Chief Executive Officer forced me to eat vegetables, watch shows that I hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! I wish I can escape. * Sarah West: Oh no you don't. * Sue Bob: Oh no, it's Sarah West and the Koopalings. * Sarah West: That's right, Sue Bob, How dare you push my soulmate Salli the Popstar off the rooftop since you are dead back in March after Melbourne Australia was in a mass destruction killing 9 million lives, you know that's happened in the past. That's it, you are now going to get beat up by the Koopalings. * King Koopa: On it. * Sue Bob: No (x15). * (Fight is censored) * Sue Bob: Ow (x20). * Sarah West: I will kill you right now. * Sue Bob: No (x10). Please don't kill us. * Sarah West: I don't care, now prepare for the wrath of Sarah West, end of story. * (Sarah West shot Sue Bob with a machine gun. Sue Bob was dead) * Sarah West: Yay, I killed Sue Bob Murphy. Now I will tell The Metal Punks and there friends about this. * King Koopa: Good idea Sarah. * (at Kosta's house) * Kosta Karatzovalis: Sarah West and the Koopalings, thanks for you killing Sue Bob Murphy, I will never see her again. * Ruth West: I am so proud of you darling. Which means you're ungrounded forever, again. * Ken the Emo: For your reward, you have one King Koopa pencil case package. * Sarah West: Thanks Kosta and the Metal Punks, you're the best. * Brian the Headbanger: Your welcome. * Kosta Karatzovalis: And by the way, my friends and I are going on an adventure. * Hop: Where's at? * Eric the Punk: We are going to Briny Gulch for another Metal Punks Show episode right now. * Paul the Mosh: Yes, because RocketPowerGal24 and Brendan Barney will be in charge to babysat them. * Sarah West: Wow, that's great news. * (At Hell, the devil scolded Sue Bob) * Devil: Sue Bob Murphy, since you were dead back where it belongs along back in March, I am going to turn you into a ghost in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! * Sue Bob: Nonononononononononononononono! * Devil: Too bad. * (The devil turned Sue Bob into a ghost) * Devil: There, that should do it. * Sue Bob: Oh no! I am a ghosts! Please change me back, and can I have another chance? * Devil: Absolutely not, you will stay as ghost forever in hell, and there is no way changing it back. * Sue Bob: No! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Devil: Stop crying, you will never return to the real world ever again because you tricked The Metal Punks just like Lawson and Rachel! * Sue Bob Murphy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * (Sue Bob woke up in horror, back in her room) * Sue Bob Murphy: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Oh no! This is terrible again! * (Then Sue Bob realised something. She was having a bad dream) * Sue Bob: Wait a minute! It's just a dream! This time, Sarah West killed me and me and I got sent back to hell after I pushed Salli the Popstar off the rooftop. * (Then Sue Bob heard her dad calling) * Sue Bob dad's voice: Sue Bob, I just received a call from Miss Finster! It says that you put a whoopie cushion under Principal Prickly's chair by teaming up with Kirsten Kurst! Why did you both do that? * Sue Bob: Oh dear. I must confess to my dad right now! * (The End) Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff